When an Engloid moves in!
by Daftendirekt5555
Summary: Oliver's a naive, adorable, intriguing little boy who is finally moving into the Vocaloid Mansion, he can't wait to see his family Sweet ANN, Big AL and Yohio after waiting two long years. But there is also another boy he can't wait to see, and that is Kagamine Len! When he gets there, Yohio and Lui greet him, but Len didn't, which saddened him. Will Len warm up to Oliver soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic. And um, yeah. Enjoy, I guess? xD I hope I don't over explain and stuff.  
I do not own ANYTHING. And I do not mean to OFFEND anyone IF I do. And, yeah. c:**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Len's P.O.V**

I was deep in thought.

I sighed in annoyance as I laid down on my bed. Sure, chicks were hot, especially the girls in the Vocaloid mansion, but let's face it, they start getting clingy after a few weeks and will start listing thousands of things they want to do that week, and even talk about the future and marriage! I'm only 14! The last thing I wanted to think about was all these commitments of love for each other. I want out. I want freedom. But I can't with my 3rd girlfriend that month.

"Ugh, guess I have to tell her it's over." I muttered to myself, I felt great relief when I broke up with a girl, yet it pained me to do so, especially with that playboy attitude I always had to give. It isn't my fault that I have this personality. I can never go back to the cheery, flamboyant boy I used to be, not after experiencing that trauma two years ago...

_No. Stop thinking about that. You've gotten over that._

What's the point looking for her if it's going to take me 20 minutes to actually find her? The mansion is so huge, the more Vocaloids that are created, the more huge the mansion gets! They should stop making anymore! Especially the female Vocaloids who only like me for my talent, good looks and charm…

I quickly snatched my phone from my bedside table and dialled her number, it didn't even ring once, and already she answered...

"Heeeey Lenny~" Her annoying high-pitched voiced cooed out. "Why are you calling me~? We live in the same house! You silly banana! Do you want me to come to you room? I can bring you some banana chips and I can watch you play your video games if you wish~! And after that we can go to the movies and watch Choose Me! It's a Romantic Comedy, you'll love it~! And after that…'

"Yeah, um, Lily, we're through." I ran my hand through my hair as I thought of ways to let her down, the playboy yet easy way.

She stopped talking, and there was silence for a few moments, she was most probably processing what I just said. She did respond though, still trying to make the relationship work. "W-What? W-W-Why? Did I bring the wrong flavoured chips yesterday? Am I too loud during the things we do at night…? Or-"

"I've had my fun with you, you were great all those nights, but now I'm bored of you, it's time we split and I start dating another girl"

It's time for the heartbreaker's special move…

"You're better off being a slut, bitch." And with that, I hung up the phone up, and threw it on my bed.

Way to let her down easy…

I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed. Why was I so mean? I know I want to be the person I used to be, and I know everyone would like the old me than the new me, so, why won't I change? The more girls I date, the more meaner I get. Why? Why does this happen to me?

_Because the old you was way too naive and was easy to be taken advantage of. You was a huge shota, and you still have to dress like one for the fans… You also trusted people straight away… Ugh. UGH. Quit thinking about it Len!_

There wasn't much for me to do at this point, so I went to the gaming room, and played Tekken Tag Tournament 2 to my heart's content. Lily came around me, and kept asking for another chance, and then Yuzuki Yukari, Nekomura Iroha and even Kaai Yuki came to me and asked if I could be their next boyfriend. Ugh, talk about clingy brats! Why can't I just have alone time?! Why not crush on Kaito or VY2 or any other male Vocaloid? It drived me insane! I shook my head, pushing the girls away from me. "Leave me alone!"

"Aw~ But why?" Asked the purple female Vocaloid.

"We love you~" Said the youngest female Vocaloid.

"Why can't you pick me?" Questioned the Vocaloid that represented Hello Kitty.

"BECAUSE I SAID NO!" I ran out of the gaming room, not even bothering to turn off the T.V and Nintendo Wii U, not giving a damn if I lost and got ranked down.

I was about to run to my room and just play my 3DS, but then the doorbell rang on my way to my room, shrugging, I walked to the door, because I was really close to it. The second I put my hand on the door knob, every Vocaloid came out in their official designed clothes. What was happening? Don't tell me… Today was the day…

The new English Vocaloid was moving into the Vocaloid Mansion.

* * *

**Um, yeah. That was my first chapter, review and stuff.. So I know if I should continue or not. (I've already written like 13 chapters so if you review, it'll be up quickly!) If the spacing is weird, do not blame me! It should be fixed (if there is a problem) by the next chapter!**

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHA, Okay, so I didn't get a review. But I got a follow. I dunno if that's a good thing or not, but I'm guessing is, SO, here is Chapter 2.  
Thanks bluefang62 c:**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V **

I looked down at what I was wearing, all I was wearing were black and dark yellow cargo pants with black boots. My shirt? Nothing. At all. I was as bare as an unpeeled banana.

What a great first impression.

Meh, not like I care, it's most probably a sassy English girl with a husky voice. Another female that's going to be stalking me for the rest of my life.

I sighed and opened the door, closing my eyes as I did so. Hoping she would not 'fall' for me. I opened my eyes and my heart and I froze.

It was not a sassy woman with a husky voice.

It wasn't even a woman. And the voice he had was no way near husky.

"Hello! I'm the new Vocaloid! Blimey! This is a huge house! I'm pretty sure it's bigger than England!" He kept talking, nonstop. He kept saying all these words that sounded like gibberish to me. I really need Boss to do that creepy meditation language thingy on me so I can speak other languages…

"May I come in?" The cheery, innocent boy kept talking, "I'll be living here for, well, ever!" He then stopped talking, and then started to stutter as he blushed. He was quite odd, but it was his appearance that concerned me the most. He had bandages on his left eye, knee and left ankle. And those were the only bandages visible, I could tell there were more under his sailors uniform, they were just hidden. It just sparked my curiosity even more, I only just met him and I want to know everything about him.

_Wait, why did I want to know everything about him? He's only a boy from some English country, no big deal, right? Right._

It was most probably the bandages that made me intrigued, that's all. So I decided to shrug my thoughts off.

"B-B-Blimey! I-I-I just realised! Y-You're Kagamine Len! How rude of me!" He knew who I was, because I heard him say my name. "Y-You have a great voice! Ah! Stop saying things to him, Oliver! He can't understand a word you say!" I'm guessing he was talking to himself, as he said a name that I did not know. This boy was weird. Yet he sparked my interest. Not that I would admit that though.

Time to start acting like a real jerk.

_Did I have to?_

Yes. Yes I did.

_…Really…? He seemed like a nice enough kid..._

But I don't think I should.

_If you act nice to this boy, people will ask a lot of questions. ESPECIALLY THE GIRLS. Would you like that?_

Not at all…

While I was having an inner fight with myself, I could hear Rin behind me, telling me off for not being in my official uniform and for making the new Vocaloid stay outside. So I stepped out of the way, rolling my eyes away from Oleever. Which made his confidence fade, I knew because from the corner of my eye, I could see his jolly smile turn into a nervous one as his blush hardened. What's up with him and blushing? I just rolled my eyes again and just decided to walk to my room. I didn't want any girl to cling onto me and call me 'Len-kun' or 'Lenny' while the new Engloid was introducing himself, that'd make the poor boy afraid shitless.

I sighed as I finally flopped on my bed, still pondering about that boy with the bandages, who happened to be name Oleever. Hm, odd name.

He looked extremely innocent, with his wide, golden eye and cute, sailors outfit.

_Cute? Did I just think that? Ugh, well damn, this boy is making me say weird things._

I shook my head as a thought sprang into my mind, a thought that made me jerk a little.

_He is exactly like the old you._

What? How's that even possible? He's nothing but an naive, innocent, easy-to-blush boy with a big, visible golden eye.

_Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Easy to blush, naive, innocent, big eyes._

I knew it! He's the… the...

...the newest Vocaloid shota.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dunno about this Chapter. I am really busy today so I didn't double check it. SO IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE IGNORE THEM. Thank you.**

* * *

**Oliver's P.O.V**

Blimey! Today's my first day at the Vocaloid Mansion! And so far, so good!

The first thing I did was meet Kagamine Len, my inspiration, besides Sweet ANN, Big AL and YOHIOloid. He opened the door and just stared at me while I made a huge idiot of myself. That wasn't fair on me though. But I guess I should take the blame because it was my fault… A lot of things are my fault…

But what concerned me the most was what he was wearing. His pony tail was messy, and he was shirtless. And might I say he looked smashing. Aw, who am I kidding, the Queen of England? He always looked smashing! His cargo pants were loose and baggy, and I could see his yellow boxers. For some reason, I blushed when I saw the underwear though, like, did he know it was showing? I didn't want to be rude and tell him… So i just ignored the fact that they were visible.

Hm, enough of thinking about him, let's think about all the other Vocaloids!

When I saw all of them, I instantly ran up to Sweet ANN, Big AL, and YOHIOloid, hugging them as I exclaimed: "MUMMY~ DADDY~ BROTHER~!"

Of course, they weren't my real family… My real family was no where near as nice as them.

All the Vocaloids smiled at the tight embrace I gave my 'family', and they started to crowd around us. That's when I pulled from the embrace.

Everyone is so nice! But of course, the only people I can talk to right now is Leon, Lola, Luka, Sonika, Meiko, Miku, Kaito, Miriam, Gumi, Big AL, Kaito, SeeU, Prima, Tonio, Clara, Bruno, Sweet ANN and YOHIOloid. Because they either are English Vocaloids, or Vocaloids with an English Version.

They all tried especially hard to communicate with me, and I couldn't help but giggle!

Rin was first, she walked up to me, waving her hand at me like I was an E.T; awkwardly and slowly. Maybe she was nervous? She then got a whisper from Luka and she grinned her happiest grin as she said: "Nice. To. Meet. Yu. Oleever".

The next non-English Vocaloid to try communicate with me was Gachapoid, he looked a few years younger than me, maybe we could be best friends! He shook my hand, and then gave me an evil look. Aw, maybe he doesn't like blondes?

The last Japanese-speaking Vocaloid to greet me was Ring Suzune, she got a whisper from Miku and simply patted my head and smiled."Welcume. To. Thee. Vocaloid. Familee".

It's the thought that counts, in my opinion, and all their thoughts made me happy! Gumi then rolled her eyes and spoke in Japanese to the other Vocaloids, and they all laughed nervously.

I didn't like Japanese right then, because I had no idea what they were saying. I thought they were laughing at me… So I squeezed up to YOHIO and whispered to him. "W-What are they s-s-saying?" He held me back and stroked my hair, he was always so comforting.

"Gumi just said that their English was horrible, and they all laughed awkwardly to themselves. Don't worry, they will never try to offend you~" He cooed out lovingly. It was weird how he knew what I was thinking...

But... I do admit that I have major confidence issues, but it isn't my fault that i'm like that! It's just… My… My...

_No. Stop thinking about that. You are now a normal 12 year old boy who forgot all about his past… Right? Right._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was pulled from YOHIO's arms by Lola.

"He's so cuuuute~" She squealed, embracing me warmly.

"Watashi wa kare o dakishimetai!" I then was pulled by VY1 Mizki as she embraced me as well. (I want to hug him!)

"Watashi no ban~!" Hatsune Miku smiled and pulled me away from Mizki to a tight embrace. (My turn~!)

"C-C-Can't breath…" I wheezed and choked, I needed help, badly. "AL… H-H-Help me…"

AL was laughing his bottom off, and ANN was angry at AL for laughing, hah, just like old times…

"OI," I heard Rin shout, causing everyone to stop harassing me, thank heavens… I was about to pop!

She spoke in Japanese and everyone nodded and smiled. Bruno then lifted me up on his shoulders, and took me into what I think was the dining room.

We are going to eat!

The dining room was bigger than the house I was born in! The dining room was extremely extravagant and elegant, it even took my breath away for a few seconds. There were three, shiny chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, illuminating the extremely spacious room. Everyone was taking a seat, and all the Vocaloids were seated perfectly so they could communicate with me. For example, there would be a few non-English Vocaloids seated next to English Vocaloids so they can translate what they wanted to say to me. But I didn't want to be separated from Al, Ann and Yohio. So I sat next to Al and Ann, with Yohio directly opposite from me, which I was more than happy with.

I then looked around, where was Rin? And Len? The Kagamine Twins? I swear I saw Rin a few moments ago…Wonder where they both are. Especially Len.

Aw well, all I can do is wait for Rin… But most importantly Len…

…

I can't wait! I can't wait to finally meet Len again! He left before, so I wanted to see him again! I don't think he likes me though… He rolled his eyes and gave me a dirty look… Well, I'm sure I can make him like me! He's so interesting, even though we haven't had an actual real conversation. But you can just tell by the look in his eye that he is interesting and extremely intriguing.

I want to know everything about him.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's baaaad. I just have stacks of homework to do! Heheh... hehe... heh...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Len's P.O.V**

After thinking of the bandaged newbie for around 20 minutes, I sighed. I just wanted to sleep and, yeah, that's pretty much it. I was just about to pass out in a graceful slumber...

…Until my damn, unthoughtful twin showed up and started to rage. Couldn't she be nice for once?

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS LEN. WE HAVE A NEW VOCALOID IN THE HOUSE AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS SLEEP? GET UP, YOU UNTHOUGHTFUL BASTARD!"

Nice to see you to sis.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like he's _dying _to see me. He can try get along with the other Vocaloids first." I lazily waved my hand to dismiss her as I buried my face into my pillow. "Now if you don't mind… I want to sleep".

I was expecting a talk-back, a blow, even a pinch. But no… There was no response, it was silent, there was no footsteps either. Just 100% of awkward silence. Why? She must be plotting some way to get me out of bed… Yeah. Good luck sis. My bed is HEAVEN to me.

I buried my face into the pillow even more and closed my eyes, then opened them once again. I could hear slow footsteps.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

**_POW!_**

She powerfully punched me on the head, and took the sheets of me. CAN'T SHE JUST SETTLE AN ARGUMENT WITH WORDS FOR ONCE?

"CAN'T YOU SETTLE AN ARGUMENT WITH WORDS FOR ONCE?"

"_No." _She said sternly, her firm tone made me gulp quietly, she was going to do more than a punch if she wanted me to get me out of my room to join the celebration for Oleever. I stood up slightly, my eyelids drooped as my head spun. I could see two Rins and two Doors. Ugh, now I feel like shit.

"You know, you could always just drag me out like a normal person so I actually still feel CONSCIOUS and HEALTHY!" I shouted slightly as I groggily walked to the door, holding my hands out just in case I would run into a wall or something.

"You know, you could always be good and respond to your older sister's request so no one has to get HURT or INJURED!" She snapped back, ugh, that was a great come-back, but still, she had no right to hit me! And she was only older than me by 2 minutes! It's not that big of a difference!

"Motherfucker…" I grumbled to myself as I walked down the hall.

"What was that?" She asked cheekily, leading the way. Knowing that if I insulted her, she would have permission to kick my ass all the way to fucking Australia.

"…Nothing…" I murmured, and crossed my arms against my chest as we kept walking, not saying a word to each other. We had a love-hate relationship. And we liked it that way. We would hate to be the type of twins to do EVERYTHING together and say things in unison. Although we do that at times…

"Ready?" She asked as she put her hand on the door knob to the dining room, smirking at me in content.

I simply gave her a 'Whatever' look and waited for her to do open the goddamn door, might as well get it over and done with.

She opened the door and instantly smiled. She is a major Yandere. To me, she was a motherfucking bitch who was happy to get a chainsaw out and slice her younger brother in half, WHICH is what she attempted to do when I threw the oranges away, but to everyone else she was kind, loving, and wouldn't hurt a fly.

She shoved me next to the seat near Yohio and Gakupo, "You better ask Yohio to translate what you want to say to Oleever." She whispered coldly in my ear.

"What if I don't want to communicate with him?" I muttered back, avoiding all eye contact.

"Remember that chainsaw that nearly split you in half? Well, It's still in my room, right next to my bed. We wouldn't want that to… switch on by accident, now would we?" She had to be bluffing. I'm her own brother! But, knowing Rin, she most probably would. "Fine. FINE. I'll try…"

She instantly smiled, kissing my cheek and acted as if she was the most innocent person in the world. "That's a good Lenny~!"

I grumbled to myself, waiting for the food to come out. I pondered in my head a little as I stared at Oleever, trying to not let him know that I was though. It is true that I wanted to know why he was in my concern, but like I thought before, it was most probably the bandages. Probably had a horrible childhood, but I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions just yet, I needed to actually talk to him first. So I guess Rin threatening me to come here wasn't so bad after all.

Luka asked a bunch of Vocaloids to help her get the food, we were going to have a huge feast.

When Luka and the others came back with the food, the scent of it travelled through the air as if it was on a magic carpet ride. Almost everyone gasped, groaned, and moaned at the lovely smell, especially Oliver, who was grabbing onto Al and Ann in awe. It looks like this is his first time eating at a huge feast. Maybe it was? Who knows?

_Oleever does._

Thanks brain, because I didn't know that before. I rolled my eyes as the food was placed on the table. Everyone's excitement reached to a whole new level. I must admit, my stomach growled, wanting to have a bite of all the food.

"Okay! Everyone, we have Sushi, Eggplant Lasagne, Leek Soup, Salad, Chicken, Takoyaki, Noodles, Steak, Mashed Potatoes, Schnitzel and Tuna Salad! Your drinks are either Water, Alcohol, Soda, Favoured Fizzy drinks and Flavoured Cordial. Then for Dessert, we have Ice Cream, Banana Bread, Fruit Tartlets, Pancakes, Cake, Fruit Salad and Fruits! Okay?"

Everyone nodded and took their places.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said in unison as they bowed their hands and clasped their hands together in praise. I stole a glance at Oleever to see if he knew what to do. He didn't. And he was surprised when everyone did so, he was also a bit intimidated by the looks of it.

Heh. He is really innocent.

_Just like you used to be._

I shook that thought away, looking up when everyone else did. Oleever sighed in relief because no one noticed that he didn't do it, or, that's what he thought.

Ooooh yeah, let the conversations begin.

* * *

**If it is getting boring, i'm sorry! I promise it will get better soon! D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so, my friend said this chapter was long. Now, I'm not sure if it is long. But to her it was. SO IF IT IS, I AM SORRY. But other than that, enjoy. c:**

* * *

**Oliver's P.O.V**

"Itadakimatsu." Everyone said in unison, bowing their heads as they clasped their hands together.

I felt my face heat up, all my blood rushing to my cheeks. I was blushing insanely. What were they were doing? Some sort of song? Some sort of praise? Some sort of way to say Grace?

_Must be Grace._

When I saw Yohio, Ann, and Al do it as well, I got confused. Why were they speaking in Japanese? I should ask. I will ask! Yohio used to call me a brave little solider! So I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, because i'm brave and strong!

_ But what if it's rude to ask? I don't want to offend anyone on my first day… But… But.. A-Aren't I brave and strong? B-B-But... Ugh! What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when everyone was grabbing the foods they desired. They kept serving themselves nonstop. If I didn't pick something to eat, there won't be any for me! But, everyone was grabbing and grabbing… How can I even serve myself…? I don't want to ask to take the big spoony thingy from someone so I can serve myself… It would be plain rude! And then they'll hate me… And it's very easy for people to hate me…

Ann saw how distressed I was at that moment, so she helped me and gracefully placed Mashed Potatoes, two Schnitzels and a Chicken Drumstick on my plate. She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair gently as she kissed my cheek. She was always so comforting~ I wish she was my actual Mum…. Well, I can always pretend, right? Right.

The minute I took a bite of the extremely break-taking, scrumptious food, the minute my heart froze. The food danced around my taste buds, making the flavour stay in my mouth for ages. Blast! Who knew food could make me feel like this?! I kept stuffing myself with food, until conversations started to happen.

"Yuki would like to know how old you are~" Miku said as she winked at Yuki, and Yuki winked back.

"I-I'm 12…" I managed to get out, everyone was dead silent now. All they wanted to do now was asked questions. Miku silently whispered back the answer, which made Yuki blush and made a windy face at me, which confused me a little. Ryuuto, who was right next to her, growled at me slightly.

_W-W-What have I done wrong!?_

I looked down at my food and continued to eat, maybe the night would get better soon enough.

Instantly, the only thing I bought from England flew to me and chirped excitedly. James was here! He would boost my confidence for sure! James landed on my shoulder and snuggled onto my neck. I dipped my finger in some potatoes and fed it to James, smiling as I did so. "You're a hungry little bird, aren't you?!" I laughed, so did Yohio and Al. Everyone else just "Aw"ed and "Nya~"ed.

"He's so cute!" Lola exclaimed. I nodded at Lola and smiled happily. James was a cute bird. And he was mine forever~! My eyes darted across to Len, who just yawned and looked away. I guess he doesn't like birds….

"Lui would like to know how you know Al, Ann and Yohio." Leon asked in a cheerful way. I looked at Lui, who smiled kindly. I couldn't help but smile back. "When I was around 10, they found me and took me to the Power FX Corporation, where they all lived. When they found out I could sing, the Owner of Power FX decided to make me a Vocaloid just like them! But when Al, Ann and Yohio were ready to be sent here. I never saw them again. I was sad, but the Boss said I would see them soon enough. Two years … Was to far away… Ah! Sorry for rambling…" I looked at down, then at Ann, then at Al, then at Yohio, then down again. They looked sad… I didn't mean to… Sadden them…

"Well, at least you are with us now!" Al smiled, rubbing James' head softly. And he was absolutely correct! Everyone who could understand him nodded in agreement.

"Rin would like to know what your interests and hobbies are." Sonika peacefully said, all these Vocaloids were trying to get to know me!

_…Except Len…_

"Um, I like birds, singing, the colours Navy and Gold, England, World Peace and Video Games." When Sonika translated what I said, Len instantly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. It startled me a bit, I never knew Len was like this…

"BEDEOGĒMU NO DONO TAIPU!?**" **

Yohio, who was right next to him, had his eyes wide opened, he was always a scaredy cat~ That's why whenever we watched scary movies, we would always cuddle and hug up against each other, his hands around my hips and my back on his stomach as he rested his head on my shoulder. That was probably every 2 days. I hated watching them, so did Yohio, but he insisted we did because it would be 'fun'! And I have to admit, being around him was ALWAYS fun!

"Len wants to know what sort of Video Games you enjoy playing..."

"Ah, um, tell him I like to play Super Mario Games, games that has to do with Music, fighting games, almost every type of game! Except for the extremely rude and extremely scary games." I said softly, I hope Len liked those games too! When Yohio finished translating, Len smirked and sat back down, nibbling on a chicken bone. Why was he smirking? Was there something on my face?

I grabbed a napkin and rubbed my face forcefully, eating the last few bites of the remaining foods on my plate. Ah~ I bet the Queen of England doesn't eat a feast like this!

Luka went to the kitchen and straight away came out with the desserts. I just finished eating! But, no one says no to dessert, so I forced my tummy to make extra room. Ann helped me once again with the food and gave a little grape to James, she remembered that he loves grapes! That made my heart flutter, her action made me feel special~

"You seem to be comfortable with us, how do you know our names?" Miriam softly said, she looked a bit shy…

"Um, I listen to each and every one of you everyday! And, um, I was worried that I wouldn't remember anyones names, so I… So I.. I, um… Studied your faces, your voices, your interests and your names! Even though I already knew you that from w-way before…" I blushed as everyone smiled and "Aw"ed again.

"But, n-now I want to ask something… How come some of you can speak English, and some of you can speak Japanese, and some can speak Spainsh?" I asked, being that brave little solider I knew I was.

"Because the Mansion was originally in England, so the early Japanese Vocaloids like Kaito and Meiko had to learn English with this meditation ritual Boss does. Since we all moved to Japan, all the English and Spanish Vocaloids had to do the meditation ritual to learn Japanese. But Boss said some non-English Vocaloids were going to get an English version, like Miku for instance. Soon, you will learn Japanese!" Miriam responded, with a bit more confidence.

Time went on with people asking me simple questions, like "When's your birthday?" or "How old is James?" One question, I didn't want to hear -and thank goodness it was not asked- was "Why do you have bandages?" I guess It would be a tad rude to ask, but who knows, they must always tell each other everything.

_Everything..._

When everyone finished eating, they decided to have a huge party for me tomorrow. Clara and Maika showed me the way to my room, and it felt like we walked a marathon! The rooms were so hard to get to! This Mansion was bloody huge! But we managed to get to my room.

When I opened the door, I gasped. This was a smashing room~! And my favourite part was, my room was right next to Len and Yohio's rooms! Al and Ann were a tad further up, but they weren't that far away!

I waved Clara and Maika goodbye and put Jame's cage next to my bed, and let James just fly around before it was his bedtime. Since I had no other clothes with me -besides my pyjamas- I didn't need to unpack anything, so I just laid in my bed, continuously repeating a thought in my head:

This is my home… Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oliver's P.O.V**

Twenty minutes have passed now. I put James into his cage with a warm little blanket JUST IN CASE he would need it. He's extremely intelligent, so he was already trained to use a blanket if it ever got cold, and of course, he would never be this smart without a great trainer like me~

Now that James was in a great slumber, I had no one to play with, so I decided to go to bed.

_But I don't wanna go to bed!_

I pouted, slumping my shoulders. Was there something I could do?

_I can bother Yohio!_

Yohio always had time for me, no matter how busy he was. Maybe we could have a sleepover! Ah, I'm too excited already! I immediately got up from my bed and ran to the door. But, the second I reached out for the knob, the second someone opened my door.

Yohio came in my room, wearing black and light yellow striped pyjamas.

"Yohio!" I instantly hugged him, and he hugged me back, stroking my hair in a comforting way. He is the only person I could tell everything to. And I mean _everything_. Even things I could never tell Al and Ann…

"Hey~ How's my brave little solider? Long time no see!" He closed his eyes and kneeled down to my level, smiling as he did so. He opened them once again and kissed my cheek, I blushed a bit, It felt like ages since he's done that to me. "I've missed you." Yohio calmly said to me Face to Face.

"I've missed you too! I missed you more than you missed me, and don't even try compete with how much I missed you, because I will surely win." I smirked competitively, Yohio raised his arms in defeat and chuckled quietly, standing up to his normal height again.

"I was about to go to your room so we could watch scary movies like we used to and maybe have a sleep over!" Yohio smiled in a way I did not understand, it was more of a slight smirk.

"We could do that… when we are _alone_. Just when it's you and me." He said in a husky matter. He never uses that husky tone, and when he does, it's when he really wants to do something, but he can't. I didn't like his husky tone, it meant he was sort of disappointed. And he should never be disappointed! D:

"Why won't it be just you and me? What are we doing?"

"The Vocaloid men decided they were going to have a Manly Party tonight," He said in his usual, soothing voice that made me feel safe and warm inside, "But for the Vocaloid men, a 'Manly Party' is basically a sleepover." He ended with a giggle, stroking my arm. "You're the Guest of Honour, so you _have _to go, no exceptions. After all, the sleepover is for you. They all want to get to know you."

"Really? That's bloody awesome! A-Ah, w-w-wait, what do I wear? I didn't bring any clothes from England, only my Pyjamas! I can't wear my Pyjamas to…" Yohio raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"A sleepover, A.K.A, a Pyjama fest." He finished off for me, all the while a blush rose to my cheeks. Ugh, I'm always so careless…

"Sorry…."

"Why are you sorry? Everyone makes mistakes! Now, get undressed and put your pyjamas on, or do I have to help you like I did everyday two years ago?" He drooped his eyelids and smiled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I-I-It wasn't _everyday_… A-And I never asked for help! It was _you _who insisted on helping me put my clothes on!" I grumbled out, unbuttoning my shirt. "Now get out, I'm getting dressed." Yohio did an exaggerated look of disappointment, which meant he was going to…

"W-What? Y-Y-You don't trust me anymore to see you get undressed? I saw you naked EVVVERYDAAAY two years ago, and now you won't let me SEEE you~? Oh no, Oliver, why? WHY~?" He then started acting like an actor doing Shakespeare; waving his arms and kneeling like he was going to propose. "Yohio, don't be so loud…"

"WHHHHHHY~~?"

'AH! OKAY! OKAY. YOU CAN STAY. But you're not gonna help me get dressed."

"Roger." He said triumphantly, and left it at that. He went to the wall and leaned on it again, keeping a close eye on me as I undid my buttons and got unclothed. And when I was only in my briefs, I turned my back to him, and put my bright rainbow-coloured onesie with footsies on. He was like my brother, so I didn't really mind him watching. I then heard a giggle after I zipped up my vibrant onesie. Turning around, I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You never change, do you~?" He said, giggling a little louder. "Two years ago you wore onesies, and now you still wear them, with footsies too! Ah~ I could just stare at you all day~"

"I-Is there something wrong with o-onesies?"

"Not at all, in fact, I love them~! That's perfect, now come on, the others are waiting." He got off the wall and reached out for my hand, and squeezed it tightly. He lead me out of my room, closing the door with his foot. We then walked for a few minutes, until we stopped by a bright purple door with katana stickers on it. Yohio opened the door, and I saw all the boys doing what girls do in a sleepover; pillow fights, talking, playing with hair, and giggling.

We walked in, and I looked around. The walls were a murky dark purple with multiple stickers and posters around the walls. There was also sleeping bags and popcorn everywhere. There was a fluffy, bright purple and blue carpet on the floor and a black desk for a T.V, DvDs, CDs, Video Games and books. This room was incredible, it was a great use of the colour purple.

I saw Gakupo sighing, following the different males and telling them off for some reason. I kept looking around to see if all the guys were here.

There was Kaito, Bruno, Kiyoteru, Leon, Gakupo, VY2, Al, Tonio, Ryuuto, Piko, Lui and Len.

_Lui and Len!_

I haven't really talken to Lui yet, but I heard he was my age, so I thought it would be great to be friends with him. Plus, throughout the dinner, him and I usually smiled at each other, so I thought he actually wanted to be my friend! Unlike Len, who screamed and rolled his eyes. Well, I'm certainly not giving up yet! I'm sure we'll be friends, I had dreams about it and everything!

This night just instantly got more exciting.


	7. Chapter 7

**YEAH. UM. I SHOWED MY FRIEND THIS CHAPPIE. SHE SAID IT DIDN'T MAKE MUCH SENSE AND IT WAS WAY TOO LOOOOONG. I am sorry if it is. BUT OTHER THAN THAT.. ENJOY. **

* * *

**Oliver's P.O.V**

Everyone waved and said Hi or Konnichiwa to Yohio and I. Yohio waved back and I simply held Yohio from behind, I was still way too shy to walk in by myself. Yohio sat down next to Kaito and Leon, who were whispering and giggling together. I decided to follow Yohio and sit behind him, which was a result of being pulled and placed on his lap. "Hey…" I whispered in his ear. His grip on me tightened, "Problem~?" He asked in that childish-teasing way. God, it irritated me, because he would always get what he wanted. "No…"

"Good." And with that, he continued speaking Japanese to Kaito and Leon. Okay, I really like Yohio, but it was extremely boring just sitting on his lap, listening to three men speaking a language I didn't understand.

I was about to pass out on Yohio, until Gakupo shouted. Everyone gulped and sat in a circle. Since I was on top of Yohio, he just dragged me along. I finally gained the courage to wriggle out of his grasp and just sit next to him.

"I'm going to translate what they say, so you don't get confused. Okay?" Yohio asked me, staring into my eyes. I nodded and leaned closer to him, "What are they doing now?"

"Well, they just started the party, so it'll basically start off with a game like Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare." He said shortly. Leon looked our way, listening to our conversation.

"S-S-Spin the B-Bottle? But doesn't that mean y-you kiss the person it lands on?" I stuttered out, terrified if we were going to play this game…

"Yes!" Leon chipped in, grinning at my reaction. "It doesn't really bother us, because we are so close to each other, like family. But there are times…." He giggled, getting close to my ear. "...When some people are… happy it lands on a specific person. Depending on who it is, of course." My ears burned while a blush rose to my cheeks, looking at all the so-called men in this room.

Gulping slightly, I looked at Yohio, who gave Leon a death stare, but then stopped when he realised I was watching him, so he sighed and looked away.

"W-W-Who…? Who likes… y'know..." I asked, looking back at Leon, leaning in to Yohio as much as I could, intertwining my hand with his, having an incredible fear with what will happen next. Yohio squeezed back in reassurance, stroking my hand with his thumb.

"You'll see soon enough~" Leon winked at me, and that's when our conversation ended. Gakupo and Kaito started to argue, but it looked like Kaito won the argument, because he was smiling, whereas Gakupo blushed angrily.

"HAAAA~" Kaito then grabbed a bottle from his polka-dotted pyjamas, and placed it in the middle of the circle. Oh no….. Don't tell me we are actually playing….

_Spin the Bottle._

I shuddered, but Yohio squeezed my hand again. "Don't worry~ Everyone thinks of it as a mere kiss~ No more, no less~" He murmured in my ear, and giggled slightly. I looked at everyone, and instantly saw Kaito raise his hand, which made everyone roll their eyes and sigh.

"He wants to go first." Yohio said simply.

Kaito crossed his fingers and span the bottle, it went on and on and on, until it finally slowed down. It stopped and everyone giggled. Except for Gakupo.

The purple-haired Vocaloid blushed and shook his head, and started to scream. Whereas Kaito pumped his fists in the air, squeezing his eyes shut and pursed his lips into an o shape. Bloody Hell! Why was he so excited? He was going to kiss a man after all. He was acting like I would act when i'm at a soccer game!

"WOOOOO~" Kaito exclaimed, "BĪTO THAT KYŪBAN!**" (BEAT THAT SUCKERS!)**

"Kaito always has good luck when he spins first. And when I say good luck… I mean he always gets the person he wants to fuc- I mean have a relationship with…" He said, a trickle of sweat sliding down his temple. What was he going to say when he cut off that word…?

"You mean… he likes Gakupo?"

"Oh yeah. I'm surprised you haven't even noticed yet. Watch." He said releasing my hand. He pointed to the two Japanese Vocaloids.

The two of them fought, cooed, blushed and shuddered.

"I'll translate what they say word from word, so you don't miss a thing." I nodded at what Yohio's said, paying full attention to them both.

_The following words coming from the Japanese Vocaloids are translated in English to Oliver from Yohio. _

"Come now Gakupo~ The bottle even told us to passionately smash our lips together and-"

"NO. IT'S NOT FAIR." Gakupo cut Kaito's sentence. "YOU HAVE THE BOTTLE ON YOUR SIDE! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?" He shouted, jerking back.

"Ah~ Think of it as fate~! FATE~~~!" Kaito cooed out as reached for Gakupo's chin.

"NOOO. KAITO. GET AWAY FROM ME." Gakupo then slapped Kaito's hand away.

"Gakupo~ I can see your blush~ It doesn't hurt to let your seme do _things _to you~" Kaito cooed out, pouncing on Gakupo.

"Nugh! I'm not an uke! I'm not even gay!" Gakupo then struggled to get away from Kaito's grasp, but had no effect on the passionate, blue-haired Vocaloid.

"Suuuure. Keep telling yourself that~" And with that, Kaito immediately shoved his tongue down Gakupo's throat. You could see how deep and passionate the kiss was, it made my eyes pop out. Blimey. That was the first time I have ever seen two males kiss, and let me just say, it was pretty shocking.

The kiss kept going and going… It was never gonna stop! Gakupo kissed back, even though he struggled against Kaito, everyone knew he liked it… Even me! A 12 year old!

Drool came out of Gakupo's mouth and ran down his cheek, he was breathless! Kaito -after 5 minutes on non-stop kissing- finally pulled away, a saliva line connecting to both Gakupo and Kaito's tongues. Kaito smirked, and Gakupo blushed.

"You always forget to swallow…" Kaito murmured, with a gleam in his eye.

"S-SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M INEXPERIENCED." Gakupo sat up, blushing.

"But we kiss every sleepover~ And sometimes we kiss when there is a sleepover which only consists of you and me~" I gulped, do they sleep with each other!?

Everyone was waiting for a response, but there was none. Just a madly blushing Gakupo who looked away.

"Ah well," Kaito continued, "If you are so inexperienced, just remember you have a training buddy right next door~" Gakupo stared at Kaito with flabbergasted eyes. He slumped his shoulders and looked down, probably in defeat.

"And that's that." Yohio sighed, probably tired from translating.

The rest of the game went on quickly, only going a bit longer than expected when 'lovers' had to kiss each other.

I kept tracked of who kissed who: Kaito kissed Gakupo. Yuma kissed Piko. Kiyoteru kissed Yohio. Gachapoid kissed Lui. Yohio kissed Leon. Piko kissed Gakupo (which made Kaito table flip). Gakupo kissed Kaito (which made Kaito happy again… Poor Gakupo D: ). Bruno kissed Al (after being kissed, Al left the room to go have a 'special session' with Ann, whatever that means). Leon kissed Bruno. Lui kissed Yuma (much to Lui's disappointment...) and Tonio kissed Kiyoteru.

Lucky no one hasn't kissed me yet…

Then it struck me. Len hasn't made a move yet, nor has he been kissed. That's the same with me. It was down to just us two. I hope he gets someone else and I just get Yohio, only because it would be less awkward with a person I'm close too.

"Spin the Bottle Ollie~" I heard Leon coo out. I looked at all the men in the room, wondering who it will be. I sucked in air, and let it out. Crossing my fingers, I span the bottle.

_Please be Yohio. Please be Yohio. Please be Yohio….!_

The bottle finally stopped, and landed on…

_Yohio!_

I smiled, looking up at Yohio with eyes that said 'you have no idea how happy I am that it's you that i'm kissing instead of someone I hardly know'. Then he looked down at me with eyes that said… Well… I couldn't exactly read it. His breathing was heavier than usual and his eyelids were drooped. His face went closer to mine, lightly planting a kiss onto my lips.

A trickle of sweat slid down my temple, it was intimidating to know that everyone was watching us. This is way more awkward then I expected…

I pulled my head back to end the kiss, but Yohio's hand pushed me forward, which continued it. He swiped his tongue under my bottom lip, and this frightened me.

My first ever kiss was with Yohio, and he wanted more! Maybe he was excited after kissing a lot of people…

Blimey! If I didn't pull back now, he would shove his tongue down my throat! But he wouldn't let me go…!

In a flash, Lui broke the kiss, pushing us both away, sternly speaking in Japanese to Yohio, and Yohio argued back. I then leaned in close to Leon. He held me as Yohio and Lui kept arguing… And arguing… And arguing…!

"What are they t-talking about…?" I murmured, so only Leon could hear.

He giggled, and whispered in my ear. "If you knew, you'd melt in embarrassment~"

_What did that even mean?!_

I looked at all the men, who just had their eyes wide. I darted my eyes to the boy I wanted to befriend, not Lui, but Len.

The second my eyes darted to his, I saw him staring at me, wide-eyed. Even when I was staring at him, he didn't even bother looking away. Which made heat rise to my cheeks.

He then closed his eyes… And coughed. He started to… He started to..

_Laugh…?!_

Why?! What have I done wrong?!

He opened his eyes and kept chuckling, continuing to stare at me.

_That's not very nice…_

It was Len's turn to spin. Meh, like I care! I grunted and looked away. If he doesn't want to be my friend, then FINE! He was role model, he was always so loving and nice on T.V… And now? He's a jerk! Ugh, I don't want to be involved with him in anyway!

He's is now my enemy.

After a dead silence, there was giggling. A lot of giggling. Except for a few growls from Yohio, and I think from Lui as well?

_Why were they giggling? _

Opening my eyes, I turned my head to fix my gaze on everyone in my room. Everyone just giggled as they glanced down to a specific area on the floor. Why would they do that? My eyes fluttered to the area they were staring at.

I died.

They were staring at the bottle.

And let's just say…

It was pointing directly at me.

Len was supposed to kiss me.

I looked in his direction to his annoyingly perfect face. He was smirking, giving a flirty face to me. UGH.

The boy who I clearly made my enemy 2 minutes ago because he laughed at me, was going to kiss me.

Greeeat.

* * *

**If you have made it this far, I'm surprised you are alive. THANK YOU FOR READING. I PROMISE YOU IT WILL GET BETTER SOON. CROSS MY HEART.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Len's P.O.V**

This night was more exciting than usual, that's all I can say.

Kaito flirted with Gakupo, same-old same-old.

Al went to bang Ann, nothing out of the ordinary.

But what _was _out of the ordinary was when Lui and Yohio were fighting… over the Engloid?

I couldn't help but laugh. Hard.

They were fighting over the 12 year old English boy that wore a onesie with footsies.

_But he still wore the bandages over his eye…._

And being the perceptive _man_ I knew I was, I could see some bows under his pyjamas, definitely meaning he was wearing the bandages under his rainbow coloured onesie. He has about… 20 injuries?

_What could have caused this?_

Bad parents? Slavery? Kidnapping? Maybe even… Rape? Ugh, I've got to find out!

The newbie made me feel mixed emotions. He made me shocked, he made me laugh and he made me intrigued.

Getting nudged multiple times, I annoyingly looked up at Yuma.

"Quit nudging me! What do you want?!"

"Spin the damn bottle so we can play another game! I hate this game." He bitterly told me. Ugh, he hates this just as much as I do…

"Fine!" I grunted, spinning that blue bottle that demands people to kiss each other. Who even decided to create this game? Slutty hookers? Stupid Playas? Whores? Horny Men? Kaito?

_Most probably Kaito._

Tsking, I looked at who the bottle stopped on, and he looked away in anger.

_Hmph. What does the newbie have against me? _

There were giggles and growls, and that's when he looked at the bottle. And let's just say, he was annoyed.

Tch! Why is he annoyed!? It should be a privilege to kiss me! Well, who's to say i'm not allowed to annoy _him _any further? No one! So I gave him my playboy face with the most sexiest smirk I could make, and I'm not one to brag, but my smirk even made straight men fall for me~

I scooted closer to him, winking at him. His anger instantly faded to an embarrassed blush. Hmph, that'll show him to make enemies with me.

"I-I don't w-want to kiss a-a-anyone else…! I already kissed o-one person!" He said in that damn language I didn't understand. Meh, he's probably saying he wants me to devour him. Yeah, that's most probably it.

I forcefully grabbed his jaw and pashed him on his soft, surprisingly moist lips. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, and instantly he started to kiss back. Heh, knew he would want more of me.

My hand found it's way to his soft, silky hair, scrunching it as I pushed him to make the kiss even deeper. By doing that, my tongue was forced into his mouth.

_Perfect._

That's when I found the opportunity to explore every single crevice of his mouth. I must admit, he tasted sweet. Like a girl, even. So I pretended it was that tomboy who dressed like a guy I dated 4 weeks ago… or was it 4 days ago? Hm, don't quite remember.

He started to breath through his nostrils now. He must be damn inexperienced to be breathless now, especially with drool oozing out of his mouth. If he didn't like it, he would have pulled away. But he didn't. This got me wondering.

All of a sudden, Oliver's -All the Japanese Vocaloids were corrected on how to say the newbie's name- hand scrunched my shirt. He didn't want this to end, did he?

When he tangled his tongue with mine, I instantly pulled from the kiss, a wet line connecting our tongues. His hand was still scrunching my shirt, and my hand was still tightly holding his hair, and we just stared at each other, for a pretty long time if I must say.

I snickered at his blushing face, which made him furrow his eyebrows to the grumpy Oliver he was before the bottle span.

_Huge Tsundere._

Then, Lui pulled me away from Oliver, and growled. And Yohio did the exact same thing with Oliver.

"Get away from him Len!" Lui scolded me, and I just growled back. "Jealous?"

"N-N-NO!" He stuttered out angrily. Pft. It was just a kiss.

My head turned to Yohio and Oliver, and they were both in the position Lui and I were. But Oliver looked more frightened than I was…

Yohio then started to speak English to Oliver, and Oliver just blushed and replied softly. "Don't go near him Oliver!"

"W-W-Why…? It was just a simple game from Spin the Bottle.. Even you told me, the kisses mean nothing more, and nothing less… Besides for Kaito and Gakupo and a few other people…"

"Yeah, but, that kiss was way too passionate for a 12 year old!"

"B-B-But y-your kiss with me was similar to Len's as well…"

"But that's different!" Yohio shouted at Oliver. And that's when everyone was dead silence. A sniffle and tear came out of Oliver. Don't tell me he's…

_Crying?_

Yohio instantly made an apologetic face and held Oliver tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you…! Trust me, I'll never shout at you again!" Yohio then started to cry as well. Ugh, it's a sleepover. Not a fucking drama.

"Stop the crying fest! Let's play another game!" I said, pushing Lui away from me, sitting up as I expressed a sigh. Everyone's attention came to me. Rolling my eyes, I raised my eyebrow. "What? I said we play another game, so let's do it!" I fixed my eyes back to Oliver and Yohio. Yohio got off Oliver and Oliver sat up, rubbing his watery eyes.

_He looks so insecure… He's teared up and everything… Just watching him cry makes my heart break.. And trust me, my heart hasn't been broken for an extremely long time. My soft spot tends to stay locked up but.. damn.. He's doing a fucking good job of making it pop out._

I shook my thoughts away with a smirk. If he can make my soft spot feel so… emotional, then I'm sure there is a lot more I wanna know about him, for instance, there's more to him than an innocent face. I can tell.

"Oi, Yohio, tell Oliver it's his choice of the game that we will all play." He glanced at me and gave a look of disgust. He then rolled his eyes to Oliver, and that's when his personality instantly change. Though I couldn't understand what he was saying, his voice was more sweet and… loving than usual…

Oliver replied with a shaky response.

_Ah~ How innocent he looked~_

Pipe down soft side, I don't need you!

_Shut up._

….

"Well? What did he say?" I abruptly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, will you ever use manners for once?" Yohio said through his teeth, his eyes drooped. What a split-fucking-personality! I shook my head at Yohio. I'm not gonna use my manners for _him_.

Yohio sighed once again, "He's not sure. He wants to do a lot of things. So I told him he can tell me all the things he wants to do and then everyone can vote. He liked the idea, so he told me he would like to do either Karaoke, Twister, Scary Stories, Truth or Dare and last but not least, Sleep. So, everyone, which one will it be?"

We all discussed the choices thoroughly, me especially, being very opinionated because, well, Twister is a touch fest, and for Kaito, a horny fest, as he always goes for the spots near Gakupo. Scary Stories, well, what's the point if Yohio and Leon -the men Oliver trust most at this party- will have to translate, and make all the scary stories sound so boring, next time when he can actually understand, we'll do it. Truth or Dare? Meh, takes too long. Sleep? Like fuck! He's a lazyass guy, that's all I can say. That just leaves…

_Karaoke._

Aw, but most of us hate Karaoke! But this would be a great way to see how Oliver sings… So Karaoke it is!

By the looks of it, he must have a high-pitched voice that sounds like a chick. Or, that's what he _wants _you to think, with his innocent, golden eye and his loose-fitting sailor outfit. Instead, he could have a husky, sexy voice that would seduce every woman and man on Earth…

All we be revealed…

TONIGHT!

* * *

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH SHOTACON-CHAN123. Credit to her for reading it and telling me negatives and positives about it before I posted it up... So now I am confident again about my story! :D  
If there are spelling mistakes and poor punctuation, I'm sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oliver's P.O.V**

"We're doing Karaoke~! Aren't you happy? They all want to hear your voice~!" Yohio sang out, winking. "They insisted you go first… But Kaito demanded to sing Magnet with Gakupo… Do you know what that song's about?"

I nodded, "I know what the words are, but I hardly know what it means." I said honestly, looking into his shiny brown eyes. He gave a long sigh and smiled, ruffling my hair. "It's good you don't know. I'll tell you in the near distant future…" He awkwardly chuckled, scratching his head. I wonder why he is being incredibly different this evening. He was acting all nice.. then scary.. then nice again..

"It won't take long… Around the middle of the song Kaito can't stand talking about the things in the song without _doing _the things it is about.. So he'll usually pounce on Gakupo and do the _things. _Promise me when Kaito lunges on Gakupo, you ignore EVERYTHING they do. Okay?" I awkwardly nodded at his request, raising my eyebrow cautiously, "But, um, w-why Yohio..? Is there something that I shouldn't know? And does Lui have to do the same thing as well…?"

Yohio contemplated a little, and put his hands on my shoulders, going to my level. "Yeah, he does, although he has a hard time doing it…" He murmured softly, "And, well, at your age you _should _know, but I'll give you a… a… a _demonstration _soon, maybe tomorrow, after you learn Japanese. And while I'll give you a demonstration, we can test to see if the meditation will actually work. Sounds like a plan~?"

"Ah~ Yohio! You're so thoughtful~! It's a date~! Hee hee~!" He blushed slightly, smiling a warm smile. Heat rose to my cheeks every time he smiled like that, for some odd dinky reason. So, I jumped on him to hide my blushing face, which made him giggle.

"You just love sitting on me, don't ya?" I nodded at his comment. "Yep! Plus I can see more when I'm on your lap!" I laughed, now _this _was the Yohio I knew~

"Haha…" He snickered, wrapping his arms around my waist. Ah~ Just like a old times~

Gakupo and Kaito started the song that made Kaito poke and touch Gakupo. Even though I didn't understand the song and the meaning of it, I enjoyed it immensely! The song was... Ah.. What was the word that Yohio jokingly described me when he made me dress up in that bunny suit for Halloween…? Ugh, what was that word! He told me it was meant for something you're really interested in.. Hmm… Ah! The word was…

_Sexy!_

That's the word! Sexy! Their singing was sexy! Kaito's light but low-toned voice was so smooth~ And Gakupo's lower, husky voice was so delightful~ Ah~

Interrupted by my thoughts, Yohio whispered in my ear. "What will you be singing?"

"A surprise, Yohio! Just you wait~" He chuckled, but took my word for it.

Yohio then covered my eyes as I heard a thud on the floor. Was this the pounce he was talking about?

I could here Kaito say things to Gakupo, and Gakupo shouted back, I hope they were okay! It made me panic to hear such a loud thud..

But then I heard loud moaning and groaning. I think it was Tonio and Yohio who yelled out something to them. And before I knew it, the moans and groans were more silent and muffled, and were further away. Yohio then took his hand away from my eyes. "It's safe now. But whatever you do, do NOT look behind. Okay?" I slowly nodded. Oh no. I was so tempted to look back! But I did what Yohio said, because I hated to see him upset or disappointed.

"Go Oliver~!" I heard everyone say in English. Ah~ They all sounded so good and not to mention cute in English~ I walked up to the stage -which was just an area where the singer could sing- and contemplated for a moment.

"Um, hi there! My name is Oliver and I'm the newest Vocaloid… Um, and, um.. I'm here to sing you a song! Um, some of you won't understand it.. But y-you'll love it! Um… Um… Um…" I sucked in air, and looked down. "Mysingingwon'tbeasgoodasKaitoandGakupobecausetheyaresingingGODSsodon'texpectmuchfromme…" I gasped in air, oh goodness! That was tough…

"*koff koff* Um, the song is called Dinky Dink. A dinky name for a dinky song! Hehe… Heh... I hope you like it…" Leon and Yohio gave me a thumbs up, and I smiled slightly.

My heart pounded, too many people! If I thought this was a lot, imagine when I'll be doing concerts and stuff. Ah, why did Kaito and Gakupo have to go first? Now I have no confidence whatsoever! Hmm! Now I wanna cry!

_Be the brave little solider you know you are._

"1…2…3…4….!

Dinky dinky dink dinky dink! Dinky dinky dink dinky dink! Dinky dinky, no time to think! I belong to..

Dinky dinky dink dinky dink! Dinky dinky dink dinky dink! Dinky dinky, no time to think! I belong to yooooou~"

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…!_

I tried my best not too look behind everyone else so I wouldn't see Kaito and Gakupo, thank goodness I couldn't see much. Everyone was smiling and was taking a good interest in me! Ah! Maybe I was sexy! My confidence regained… Until I saw Len yawn and look away, he wanted to hear me sing before… Hmph! If he didn't think I was sexy enough then fine! I'll be the sexiest person I can be!

"You got me going and turning in circles~" I span around in circles and circles, giggling as I did so.

"You got me twisting and turning all over~" I turned until I purposely fell over, laughing slightly.

"You got me feeling and swimming in sunshine! Don't forget me this timmmme~"

I giggled and kept doing my sexy-as-can-be dance moves to show everyone that they needed to have a great interest in me!

When the song ended, I bowed down the British way, waiting for an applause. But there was nothing… Just silence…

Until Lui and Yohio tackled me down, squealing just like I did when Kate Middleton replied to my fanmail.

_Were they that happy?! Was I really that good!?_

I laughed as everyone else tackled me, squealing. Ah! I was so happy! I think I also heard Gakupo squeal too! Aw~ Did he hear me sing as well~? Yay~ Everyone liked me… EVERYONE LIKED ME~!

"That was sooo cuuute~" I heard someone say.

"Sugoi~!" I heard another say.

"Aishiteru!" I heard Lui and Yohio say.

I feel so loved~

But still, in the corner of my eye, I saw Len just sitting there, looking at everyone on me.

_I probably wasn't as sexy as I thought I was while I performed that song..._

* * *

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS! It makes me happy to know people read my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Len's P.O.V**

Haha…. Haha… HAHAHAH!

He's a little cutie, isn't he? Making everyone squeal just by a couple of dance moves and high-pitched vocals. Hm.. All I can say is that he is _definitely _going to win Boss' heart with those Shota movements. His voice was no surprise, it was smooth, breathy, light and sort of fluffy. It was cute.

_But I feel sorry for him._

I went through HELL being a shota. I had to wear chick clothes, I had to sing about being banged by Kaito or Gakupo, I had to act so nice and loving to the fans and in public for paparazzi. Hell, I _still _have to do all that stuff!

_And now he has to do it too._

It just irritates me how so much people love shotas! Me, Lui, Piko and now Oliver. Yeesh, now we have an English Shota! What next, a Spanish shota named Lito?

When everyone got off Oliver, Yuma sang Yuma Yuma Epic Night. Then Yohio and Leon sang What Does The Fox Say? (Kaito was 'too busy' to sing, so Leon just sang the extra parts). Kiyoteru sang Spice. Gachapoid and Piko sang Matryoshka. Bruno sang Happy Synthesiser. And, well, I don't want to list all the people and what they sang, because it went for hours. I was going to sing, but, nah. I'm too lazy right now to get up and sing. Better off just watching people sing.

"Oi, Bruno. The time?" I muttered as I lazily looked up to him, yawning.

"You have nothing to worry about man, it's only - HOLY SHIT IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING." Everyone turned to us, and gasped. "We need sleep dudes!" Bruno exclaimed, everyone groaned. Once Bruno makes his mind up, he'll be extremely persistent to change it. So everyone went to their sleeping bags and laid down, except for Kaito, he slept with Gakupo on his bed.

I yawned and put my hands behind my head as I peered at Oliver and Yohio, who were the only ones standing up.

"Yohio… I don't have a sleeping bag…" He murmured softly, scrunching Yohio's pyjamas.

"Ah~ That's okay! Just sleep in my sleeping bag~! Just let me expand it and we will sleep safe and soundly together~" I don't know if it's just me thinking this, but I think Yohio wants to bang Oliver. You can tell by the tone of voice… Pft, aren't they family or something…?

"Psst!" My attention went to Lui as he kept trying to get Oliver's attention. "Pssst! Oliver!"

"Hm?" Oliver murmured as he smiled this incredibly cute, shota smile. Fuck, if he did that when Boss was around, who knew what she would do! She'd make him kiss and hug all of the Vocaloid men in public. Just like I had to….

"Pssst!" Lui whispered again and patted the spot next to him, signalling that he wanted Oliver to sleep with him.

_Ugh._

I turned the opposite direction, so I didn't have to see the drama scene. Because now…

"OI! LUI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY IS OLIVER LYING NEXT TO YOU?! YOU'RE LUCKY HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND JAPANESE BECAUSE THE WORDS I'M GOING TO SAY TO YOU WOULD TRAUMATISE THE POOR KID."

"E-E-Eh? M-Me?! I'm just t-trying to be f-f-friendly! That's a-all! Why Yohio~ ARE YOU JEALOUS?"

"Tch! NO! It's just….It's just…! Ugh! I asked him first! So, he stays next to me!"

"T-That's not how I t-think of it… A-A-Ask him who h-he wants to s-s-sleep with, and that's h-how we decide!"

"SOUNDS FINE TO ME!" Yohio needs anger management, in my opinion...

"Oliver~ Who would you like to sleep with, Lui or me~?"

"A-Ah… Do I have to c-choose?"

"_Yes."_

"U-Um… I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings…! Why put me on the spot like this…!"

"Don't worry, Lui won't care if you choose me~! So that's why you should choose me, Yohio. You're best buddy~"

"Don't tell him a-anything I wouldn't say, Y-Yohio! Just b-b-because I can't speak English d-doesn't mean I don't know what you are talking about!" Lui boomed.

"Ah…! Please don't make me decide…! Ah! I know! I'll sleep with neither of you! I'll just sleep with Leon- Ah… He's out cold… Um, well, I'll sleep with Al- Ah.. I forgot he left.. Um.. How about Kaito? Oh.. He's sleeping with Gakupo... Um, Len, are you sleeping….? Ugh! He can't understand me… Yohio, can you ask him for me…?"

"I don't want to… But okay… I will, only for you…"

"Oi, Len. Are you asleep?" Yohio asked me with a bitter voice.

"…Yes." I muttered bitterly. If Yohio was going to sleep with me, then, well, I'd shoot myself. When Yohio said something to Oliver, he giggled and… well, there was silence. Until…

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK JUST FELL ON ME? A FUCKING BOULDER?" Oliver put all his weight on me, shoving his face in front of mine, waving. "Hi! I made you my enemy a few hours ago, but i'll give you another chance! I'll be sleeping with you tonight, since I don't want to hurt Lui or Yohio's feelings!" I blinked and nodded, pretending I understood what he said. Does he not know I _can't _understand him?!

He squeezed himself in my tight, singles sleeping bag and instantly passed out, sleeping on my shoulder. What the hell is he doing? Better not protest though. Takes too much… effort.

I rested my head on Oliver's, and sighed. The last things I heard were Yohio and Lui fighting to their hearts condemned. It was hard to sleep through, but Oliver's rhythmic breathing pattern soothed me to sleep.

* * *

__**Sorry if it felt rushed or something, I made this chapter ages ago, just didn't feel like putting it up, I also have the next few chapter waiting to be posted, but that can be put up some other day. I'm super busy today writing more and stuff...**

BY THE WAY, MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! :DD


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been receiving a LOT of negative private messages saying "YOU COPIED THIS AND THAT" And all I can say is... Dude, seriously, I never meant too. ._.**

**Like, come on! When I was writing the first few chapters (which were long ago) I had no intention of copying anyone! I just wrote what I thought would have been good for the story. Not just ****_one _person OWNS an idea, a lot of people can have them too. It's my story.. And I feel it has a lot of originality... But, people may have opinions!**

**If you don't like this fanfic, don't read it! If you think I'm copying... then don't read... Like I said before, not just one person owns an idea! Now, if you hate me for saying this, then you're definitely a person who should stop reading... (Sorry, I'm just annoyed right now and in a bad mood.)**

**Now on with the fanfic...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Len's P.O.V**

I groaned loudly, hissing at the sunlight hitting me face. "Too early…! TOO, EARLY…!" I looked at the watch on my wrist and sighed. "2 PM? WAY TOO EARLY!" I groaned. Gakupo HAD to leave the curtains open?! He's a strange man, strange man indeed.

I grabbed all my things so I could return to my room so I could just pass out on my soft, warm bed… Ah… Anyone who has been on my bed always falls asleep on it 2 minutes later, and that is a fact.

I opened my door and lazily threw my things on the floor. Yeah I admit, I'm a messy person, but no one has complained yet so I'm fine with it.

As I entered the room, I could hear giggles and laughter coming from a room near mine… There was Yohio's voice, speaking in his usual Japanese, I'm sure of that. But there was a new voice. A smooth, breathy, light and sort of fluffy voice. Just like the newbie's voice… Yesterday…

_Oliver! …Speaking Japanese….?_

Did they do the meditation language thingy already? I miss so much when I'm sleeping! I really need to get an alarm clock...

Oliver kept talking and talking, nonstop. He's such a… a… a chatterbox! I hate chatterboxes!

_But not this chatterbox. His voice is unbelievably soft, and freaking adorable! Like, my heart tingles and increases it's speed in a matter of seconds every time he says a word… _

I shook my head with my eyes wide. What's with me today?! It's probably the lack of sleep… Yeah… That's definitely it. Better get some sleep then! I was going to close the door… Until I heard a moan. A _sexual _moan. But it wasn't Gakupo's husky squeal-type moan. It was a loud, short and innocent moan.

Then my mind was flooded with thoughts. That couldn't be… that smooth, breathy, light and sort of fluffy voice that belonged to...

_Oliver?_

My curiosity got the better of me -like always- and I went out of my room to go to Yohio's room, already seeing Lui there, fuming. Meh, he's been hating Yohio ever since the newbie got here. When Lui saw me, he gave me a surprised look, and ran to his room, which wasn't that far away. Odd child, that's what he is.

Anyway… Back to my thoughts…

They can't be having sex! Oliver's like, 8 years old, right? Though he has the body of a 10 year old, I'm pretty sure he's 8, by the way he acts.

On the other hand though, Yohio's like, 17 years old. That's a huge age difference... Yohio would have a more… developed body than Oliver. Yohio would also be stronger, he'd hurt the poor kid.

_Unless, this is rape…?_

No, no, no… It can't be. They are like two peas in the pod. He wouldn't leave Yohio at all last night. Unless he was forced to stay with him. No.. Because Oliver was smiling with him at times. BUT he did cry when Yohio spoke to him in that stupid language, but Oliver does look like a naive boy, he looks like he could cry over a funeral of a person he doesn't know.. But then again, he did sleep with me last night. Though I couldn't understand what he said, he said Yohio and Lui's names. Maybe he was telling me that Lui and Yohio were wanting to gang rape him. It can't be that though, because Oliver was in a cheery mood. Ugh, this is starting to bug me.

I then heard another moan, and this moan was much louder.

That's it, I couldn't stand knowing that behind the door was an eight year old getting banged! So I kicked opened the door like a badass and growled. I saw Oliver lying on Yohio's bed. He squealed, giggled, moaned, and talk about, well, just random things. Yohio, on the other hand, was straddling him.

_SO HE IS GETTING RAPED!_

I made melodramatic moves as I pointed at Yohio, booming. "YOHIO. STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT, WHAT YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU ON THE COURT OF LAW."

Oliver giggled at what I said, but Yohio gave a look of annoyance. "Ah, Len, what brings you here~?" His voice said one thing, but his face said another. Since Oliver can understand what Yohio can say now, he most probably has to act like a good guy from now on. Oh yeah, I can have _so _much fun with this.

"YOU HEARD ME, STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT, WHAT YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINS-"

"Hehe! Yohio! He's quoting Law and Order! He must be a fan! What fun! We could have a Law and Order marathon!" Oliver giggled again, looking into my eyes. He cut my sentence off! He c-c-cut my ultimate, badass Law and Order quote! Ugh! NOW I'm going Super Saiyan on their asses!

"OI. YOHIO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" I ran and shoved him on the floor. He groaned, shaking his head, probably from the powerful shove I gave him. I turned to the shirtless 8 year old. He instantly covered his chest with the blanket when I went close to him. It looked like a reflex… I wonder why...

I avoided all my thoughts as I remained as the badass cop I knew I was. "What happened? Are you hurt? Have you been touched? Why was he on top of you? Did you both consent to what you were doing?" I furrowed my eyebrows, squinting. That's what I did when I was thinking hard over something. I examined his body and face, moving a few silky strands of hair from his soft face to get a better look. He looked confused, intimidated, and a bit worried.

"L-Len… This is the first conversation we ever had together! I'm happy we're talking, but, why did you push Yohio? He wasn't hurting me at all, in fact, he was tickling me! He was soon gonna show me what Magnet was about, y'know, the song Gakupo and Kaito sang! He said it would be good to show with a demonstration, so I let him! Why? What has he done wrong?" I looked at Yohio, and sighed. What a pervert… No surprise though, he has been getting touchy with him ever since he got here.

"Oliver, you and me are going to have a fun day today, there's a lot I want to know about you, maybe Lui can come along as well. So let's go." I grabbed his hand and yanked him to the door, but he was hesitant to walk.

"Um, that's nice of you Len… But, I have to ask Yohio if I have permission to leave, because, well, we were going to spend the whole day together…" He murmured, turning around to look at the blonde teen who gave an evil smile. "No, sorry Oliver. You can't go. We were going to do a lot today, and now you're going to bail on me?"

"He's not bailing, he's making new friends. You have a lot of friends, he's going to have some besides you. Are you going to be the mean, over-protective friend that will make Oliver _hate _you?" I looked at Oliver for a second, who was just staring into midair blankly. He has an attention span of a goldfish.

Yohio gulped and shook his head, "No… Oliver, you can go. Don't worry, tomorrow it'll be a me and you day, I promise." Oliver snapped out of his daydream and smiled, hugging Yohio. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I love you Yohio!" Yohio blushed as he gave me a look that said 'You're lucky that Oliver is here, otherwise I would have punched you cold'.

"I love you too Oliver…" He said in a cheerful, yet saddened way. Oliver was probably to naive to realise it.

They released from the embrace after a few seconds. Yohio pecked Oliver and Oliver giggled. Oliver waved and ran back to me, immediately taking my hand as I closed the door, the last things I could hear from his room was a scream and a table flip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oliver's P.O.V**

I'm so happy that I can talk with Len! I was so stupid for making him my enemy at some point, but that's okay, I wasn't being myself yesterday. And I'm pretty sure he wasn't either. He laughed at me last night, and now he is trying to be my friend! So we can start fresh! I think giving him another chance was the best thing I have ever done in my life.

We were walking down to Lui's room, and I decided to give Len a nice lecture on THE HISTORY OF THE UNION JACK! It would be good for him to know a little bit about my country!

"And that's why England is respected by the world and has inspired many countries and people!" He kept nodding and what I was saying, he must really love England now! Len then stopped at a door, must be Lui's!

Instantly, Len opened the door, "LUI! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A FUN DAY TODAY- Annnnd you're watching Yaoi again, aren't you?" I blinked, what on Earth was Yaoi?

"AH!" Lui jumped, slamming his laptop shut. "I W-WASN'T! I-I-I-I SWEAR! Yaoi is b-b-bad! Haven't you heard of k-k-knocking?! It's g-good to k-knock- Ah! Hello~ Oliver! Will you be joining Len and I on the fun day today~?" Lui got up and lightly pushed Len and I out of his room and he followed. I smiled at his smooth voice. Everything sounds so great when I can understand it!

Lui instantly squeezed me tightly, "We're going to have so much fun~ We should start with massages! I'll massage you and you can just relaaaax and-"

"What is Yaoi?" I know it's rude to interrupt people when they are talking, but I've been wondering what Yaoi is ever since… Well… Ever since Len said the word 30 seconds ago. I looked at Lui and Len. Lui blushed, and Len was trying to hold his laughter in.

"U-Um… I-It's best you don't know! We w-wouldn't want you to lose your i-i-i-innocence, n-now would we?" Lui stammered. I was a tad curious at what he was saying. Lui and I had this conversation while Len was in front of us, leading the way to his room.

"No, Lui.. I want to know! I can speak Japanese now, so now you can tell me anything! What's Yaoi, Lui?" I squeezed Lui's hand, that would boost his confidence to tell me! Well, at least that's what I thought. Instead, he blushed and looked away. "I will tell you anything y-y-you want to know! B-But not Yaoi… Y-You won't like it, I promise y-you! T-T-Take my w-word for it!" This angered me! I thought we were going to be friends! Friends tell each other everything!

I stopped walking, causing Lui and Len to stop as well. I looked down, and sniffled. Putting my hands on my hip, I looked up with a tear in my eye. "Lui! Aren't we friends? If it has to do with naughty things, you can tell me! I'm not that innocent y'know! Ann and Yohio already told me what naughty things are." I furrowed my eyebrows slightly as I looked at Lui, who's eyes widened. Len, on the other hand, was holding his sides.

"N-Naughty things?" Len was on the floor now. "HAHAHHAHAH! OLIVER! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! HAHA! If you want to really know what Yaoi is, we'll tell you. Just get in my room first." Len opened his door, and practically shoved Lui and I in his incredibly messy room. "AH!" I fell on Lui, and he fell on the floor.

He closed his door and shoved all the things on his floor in a corner, to make room I presume. "WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE!" Lui and I got up, and followed Len to his bed, because he was patting the bed next to him. Lui uncomfortably sat on the bed, whereas I jumped on it.

"Now! Tell me what Yaoi is!" Len laughed again and Lui's blushed hardened.

"It's hard to explain…" Lui began, "Um, so, what do _you _think Naughty Things are, so Len and I know how to tell you about it..."

"Well, Naughty Things is when a woman and man love each other. So they give a kiss on the lips and and start hugging and have fun! Though Yohio and Ann would never tell me what sort of fun a couple had though. Is that what Yaoi's about?"

"Um, not exactly… Um, how a-am I supposed to tell you this… Um, Yaoi is when a man and another man love each other… L-Like, deeply in love. So deeply in love that they don't care about what other people say… They will feel… And touch… And kiss… B-But that's it, I promise!." Len then nudged Lui, "That's Shounen-ai. He wants to know what _Yaoi _is. Ugh, I'll just tell him!" Len grabbed my shoulders, and stared into my eyes.

"Yaoi is when a man and another man love each other so much, that they do hardcore sex. Moaning. Gasping. Groaning. They touch, they feel, they grope, they lick and kiss. And shove a certain area into another certain area. There is a seme, who is dominant, flirty and sometimes demanding. And the uke, who is usually innocent. But on some occasions reluctant and cold. And-"

"Wait wait wait wait! What's sex? You're t-talking too fast Len!" Lui inhaled, and Len just sighed.

"Oliver, looks like you're going to get The Talk from Lui and I. But, in a simpler form so an 8 year old can understand…"

"W-What? I-I'm the same age as Lui! I'm 12!" Len looked shocked, and laughed again. "HAHA! Sorry, but i'm guessing I still have to tell you all these things in a simpler way. Since Yohio and Ann didn't tell you everything for a reason…. Plus you're incredibly naive." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I want to know everything!"

"Ugh… Just, listen to what we say, okay?" I reluctantly nodded.

"Let's start off with Shounen-ai, shall we?" Len and Lui stood in front of me, and started to ramble about what this was about.

It's gonna be a long day…

* * *

**I'LL BE POSTING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! :DD  
**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Len's P.O.V**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Shounen-ai is more soft, and Yaoi is more powerful?"

"Yes."

"Naughty Things is what you only do with the person you love?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

"And… And… Um… Ummm….! Oh! I know! And Len likes bananas!"

_This kid….!_

"WE HAVE BEEN TEACHING YOU FOR 2 AND A HALF HOURS AND THAT'S ALL YOU KNOW?! COME ON! HOW DENSE ARE YOU?" I raged at him. Ugh! Seriously, cut me some slack! Lui and I taught him as simply as we could! Even Ryuuto would understand more! What a waste of time!

"Forget it Len, he just won't wrap his mind around it….. It's best he doesn't know anyway…. When he's ready, he's ready." Lui sighed out, glancing at both Oliver and I. Lui… He always gives up so easily! That's why he'll never be in a relationship.

"No no no no no! I'm not giving up until he learns! You know how stubborn I am Lui!" I slammed my fists on the bed, looking down to the floor, and just kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking….!

"There must be something we can do….! Ah! I know! Oliver, didn't you say Yohio was giving you a demonstration on what Magnet was about?" He nodded innocently, but raised an eyebrow nervously. "W-Why…?" He asked.

"THAT'S IT LUI! A DEMONSTRATION!" I walked closer to Lui, giving my playboy face. Yes, that sexy face that made straight men fall in love with me. "We need to _show _him the difference! So, Lui. I'll be seme, you'll be uke. Okay, we may start fluffy, but it's going to get all smutty and hot in here and-"

"AH! L-L-LEN! I-I'm not g-g-going to give my body for a d-demonstration if it's not going to mean anything…!" I raised an eyebrow, yanking his arm. "If it's not going to mean anything, then what's the problem?" His gaze went to Oliver, and then back to me. Lui went closer to my ear. "I'm not a-as innocent a-as you think….! I-I may stutter, but that's because I'm shy and quite intimidated by a lot of people... B-B-But… If you got to know m-me a bit better… Y-You'd find that I can be really flirty when I want too…" He whispered into my ear.

"HAHAHAH! YEAH RIGHT! WHEN I SEE IT, I'LL BELIEVE IT!" I closed my eyes as I tear slid down my cheek from laughing too much. I opened my eyes to see Oliver looking at us blankly, tilting his head slightly, and Lui furrowing his eyebrows as he crossed his arms together. He leaned into my ear again, "Ugh, I-I was actually hoping w-we could make Oliver experience it… y'know… h-himself…"

"Meaning….?"

"Ugh, you're so s-s-stupid Len! I'm trying to say…" His voice then cracked, "that O-Oliver can be.. t-t-the…. t-t-the…. t-t-t-t-t-the….!" He breathed out, and looked up. "THE UKE!" He boomed in my face. HAHA! That's exactly what I was going for! I knew what he meant to say, but I decided to tease him a little.

"Haha! Great idea Lui. That's actually not bad. It would be easier for him to learn too. SO, who's going to be the seme?" I gave him a sly smirk. Of course he wanted to be it, I just needed to hear it first. I glanced at Oliver, who whistled a tune. I looked back at the blushing Lui and stepped closer. It was MY turn to whisper in his ear. "Come on.. who shall it be? If you don't tell me, I'll show him without your consent~" My knee nudged his inner thigh. "You have three seconds…. one… two… threeeeeeee~-"

"O-Okay! Len! Stop counting! S-STOP COUNTING! I'll be the seme! P-Please let me be the seme! I-I can't stand it! I l-love him- I MEAN I LOVE TEACHING! Ah.. Yes… That's what I meant… B-But there's one problem…."

"And that is…?"

"I don't know how to be a seme."

"YOU WATCH YAOI EVERYDAY. HOW CAN YOU _NOT _KNOW HOW TO BE A SEME?!" He shrugged. I sighed, face palming. "I guess we both have to be seme, then…." I held Lui's hands with mine, which made him blush. "W-What are you doing?! I-I'm not i-in love with y-you, y'know?"

"I know. I'd rather just tell you what to do as a seme so you can do it to the uke over there, but then I might get a bit 'excited' myself. And since I'm girlfriend-less right now, I might as well join in." Lui looked at me in disgust, furrowing his eyebrows. "B-But you're not gay! How h-horrible is that!? Y-You know h-how w-weird I would feel doing it w-with a straight man?"

"So? It's not going to mean a thing. I'm just doing it for the sex."

"S-SEX!? S-S-SERIOUSLY? W-W-WE'RE GOING T-TO B-B-BE DOING THAT?!"

"We may. Depending on how Oliver can learn from the Shounen-ai experience. If not, we'll continue tomorrow." I gave Oliver my seme look. Lui's blush hardened even more as he looked at Oliver with an innocent, yet demanding look. Oliver's eyebrow raised further.

"Oliver, you are only going to receive the best goddamned demonstration you'll ever get in your life."


	14. Chapter 14

**Now, I don't know if it's a plot twist, but I'm saying this chapter is a plot twist. XDD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

"Oliver, you are only going to receive the best goddamn demonstration you'll ever get in your life."

"U-U-Um… I am not quite sure of what you mean." I sighed, way a great way to kill the Yaoi moment.

"A demonstration, y'know… Ugh, just do as we say, okay?" He nodded tentatively at my stern request. "Um, alright, if that will make all of us good friends, then sure…" I smirked, that little comment made my heart pound. Hm, wonder why.

"Okay, we start with the head… and work our way down, kay Lui?" Lui nodded, licking his lips with a gleam in his eye that I did not understand. I never saw him do these manoeuvres before. It almost scared me even.

"Um, Lui, you do one side of the neck and I'll do the other." He nodded, instantly nibbling and butterfly kissing Oliver's smooth, slender neck. I went to his neck too, licking and humming passionately.

"How does this feel? Does it feel different from both sides?" Oliver was gasping, coughing, even moaning at the pleasure he was receiving. "My n-n-neck is all tingly… It feels good but, weird… Ahn…!" Lui and I instantly looked at each other and nodded. Time for step 2.

My hand travelled around the seam of Oliver's pants, and Lui's fingers were digging slightly under his pants. "Oi, Lui!" I hissed while I hummed. "Not yet! Though he likes the feeling, he's not ready!" Lui furrowed his eyebrows and hissed back. Well, I have never heard him do THAT before…

"N-N-NO! Not around there! Len..! Lui…! Take y-y-your hands off that area! I-I-I know y-your teaching me and all.. But Y-Yohio ALWAYS told me to never let anyone t-touch me around this area! P-Plus… P-P-Plus… I have some ugly areas and t-things on my body…" Lui and I looked at each other once again, my hand stayed at the seam of his pants and didn't move any further. Lui's hands were slightly digging deeper into his shorts, knuckle deep. "Don't wooooorry Oliver~" Lui said, kind of seductively. "We'll take _good _care of you. Your penis is nothing to be ashamed of. Every man has it~" My eyes widened, why was Lui acting like this?!

I shot Lui a look, but he ignored all eye contact with me. Instead, Lui went sucking around Oliver's collarbone.

Oliver gasped, moaned, groaned, and….

_Teared up?_

"Hey… Oliver… We're not hurting you, so why so angry?" I tentatively asked. We were trying to teach him, but if anything, we were making him uncomfortable, this could be considered illegal...

"I s-said d-don't touch m-me! P-Please! I'm s-so sorry… B-But please n-no…! " He started struggling, trying to kick his legs so he could be set free, but Lui kept them down.

All physical contact I had on him left his body, I sigh escaped my lips. "C'mon Lui, stop fucking around. He's really uncomfortable and- LUI!" Lui pushed me off the bed mid sentence and straddled Oliver's waist. Oliver blushed, but continued to struggle. "L-Lui, c-can't we be friends if we do something else- AH~" Lui bit Oliver's neck, causing him to squeal. "OI! LUI!" That was hurting him! But he didn't care. Nope, in fact, I think he enjoyed it!

_Was this the other "flirty" side he was talking about? Pft, THIS is what he calls flirty?!_

"Hmm…" Lui licked his lips, looking into Oliver's golden eye as he slowly unbuttoned Oliver's first button. I love the fact that Lui doesn't give a shit if he's making out in my room.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie~ You'll love it~ And Yohio won't be here to separate us now~ So we can have so much satisfying pleasure with no distractions whatsoever~" He cooed out while undoing Oliver's second button. Lui was too busy looking at Oliver's flushed face, but me, I was looking at that chest he covered from me this morning.. And I could see why he didn't want anyone to look at his chest besides Yohio, the one he trusted most.

_Because he has bandages!_

I completely forgot! I remember seeing them under his pyjamas, he wants to hide his bandages and whatever is underneath! Gah, how can I be so stupid!? Oliver could get more injured!

I got up and wrapped my arms around Lui's waist, pulling him away. This made Lui struggle and squirm violently. "L-Let me go…! I-I don't like being t-touched by you…!" The second I touched him, the second he switched back to his original self. This didn't really make any sense…. Great, another thing to hurt my brain!

"Go Oliver! RUN!" That's all I managed to say as I shoved Lui on my bed. "What were you thinking? He's only 12!"

"I a-am too!"

"Oh… Jeez, sometimes I don't even remember! You're so tall!"

"…I w-wear heels!"

"Yeah but.." I sighed, he was a confusing person… "I mean what _was_ that? You were TOTALLY up all in his face and… He told you to stop!" Lui struggled while my grip on him tightened. "Don't even try moving…"

"L-Len! S-Seriously, it won't happen again! I-I promise…! Now, p-please get off me!" I sighed, finally getting off him. "Pft.. Go watch your Yaoi." Lui nodded and fled my room straight away.

So I was just left alone.

_I wonder what Oliver's doing now…_

I should check on him…. I hope he isn't distressed. I hope he isn't with _Yohio _and told him what happened_._ Because of _course _Yohio would tell him to stay away from me and Lui. And I actually wanted to do so much with him! Because he was so intriguing…..

Getting up, I did what my instincts told me to do, and that was to go to Oliver.

_I'll be gentle and tell him everything he needs to know... I hope he can tell me a few things too…. Like why he has bandages..._

* * *

_****__  
_**I don't know what to write next! I THINK I have an idea on what to write about.. But if there is anything you want in this fanfiction I'll ****_try _****put it in. But, i'm not promising that it will be in. So IF it isn't, don't hold a grudge, because I need to see what is easy for me to write and what goes with the story. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oliver's P.O.V**

_I guess we're not friends anymore…._

I'm pretty sure that after I squirmed and shouted at Lui and Len, they would probably keep their distance away from me. I'm used to being 'rejected', so I'm okay with it…

So, I guess Yohio's my only friend.

It's not a bad thing…. It's just that…. I _really _want a friend that's my age… And since Lui and Len actually tried to be my friend.. I finally thought I was fitting in, that I actually made 2 new best friends!

_But I blew it by saying not to touch me…_

I wish I did let them touch me though. After all, they were teaching me about whatever Shounen-ai and Yaoi was.

_But, you can't change the past… If you could… I would've changed my past ages ago…._

But it's okay! I still have hope that everything will turn out fine…. Good things happen to unfortunate people! Hehe! Heh! Heh….

Laying on my bed, I replayed what happened literally 2 minutes ago…..

I turned my head to my Jame's cage, looking into his innocent eyes. Ah… I forgot to let him out of his cage! Letting him out, he flew in circles, finally free to fly and to spread his beautiful wings.

"Chirp~" He sang out, flying to my neck and nuzzling into itsoftly. Ah, so friendly! At least he's my other friend besides Yohio…

"Hey James~! You woke up late today…" He chirped back in response as I scratched his head with my index finger. He _loved _it when I did that. "Well, then again, you DID go to bed two hours past your curfew… But I guess I'll allow it since it was a celebration~!" He sang a sweet tune after I said that, flapping his wings slightly in delight. He always made my problems wash away…

Just then, there was a knock on my door, it was so loud, I nearly shrieked and jumped out of my skin. Who could it be? It surely wasn't Yohio… Yohio usually opens my door wide open and expresses a loud, 'HEEEEEEY~' and then shuts and locks the door behind him. So, who could it be? Gulping, I asked who it was with a shaky voice.

"Len Kagamine. Open up!"

"O-Oh! Hi-I mean… I'm busy now…! You shouldn't come into my room…. I don't want to face p-people who won't be my friend…" After that, there was another knock, but it was lighter and softer. "W-Who is it…?"

"Kagamine Rin~!" The person on the other side of the door replied. _Ah… She can be my friend!_

"Come in!" I cheered happily, waiting for Rin to come in.

But it wasn't RIn.

It wasn't even a _girl._

"A-Ack! Len! What are you doing here!?" He… imitated his sister? Well, it was a pretty damn good impersonation because he sounded exactly like _her!_

Ignoring my question, Len just sat on my bed next to where I was laying. "It's kind of sad… How you'll answer to my _sister_, but not me. I'm surprised you didn't even know the DIFFERENCE of our voices! Do I sound like a GIRL to you!?"

"N-No! Sorry! Please don't hurt me…" He blinked and looked directly into my eyes. "H-Hurt you…? Oliver, I'd never hurt you! What makes you say that!? H-Have you been hurt by someone before…?"

"No...!…Yes….." I sighed, sitting myself up as I let James fly around in my room like a lunatic. Len looked into my golden orb with his blue pendants for eyes, as if I was the only person in the world. "Tell me… Tell me what happened Oliver…"

"I-I was… I was…born in a family that didn't love me. Only because I couldn't do things myself and because they thought it was CURSED because I was born with….w-with…" I stopped, trying to make out what I was going to say. "Without…..an eye…." Len's eyes were wide, but I guess I should of known that he would react like that….

"A-Anyway…" I continued, "I was a tortured, sliced, bruised, beaten, spat at, sworn at, shouted at… But o-one day, I found a pound on the floor and decided to go buy bread for myself from a nice bakery. I was _starving… _I know it's selfish to think only for myself but I was _desperate! _And then.. I saw Ann and Al there holding hands, getting yummy pastries for the people at the PowerFX Corporation.. And they saw me hungry, stuttering and desperate for love and attention because I never received it in my life! So they took me in. I called them my Mummy and Daddy. And when Yohio arrived, I called him Brother. The day before they needed to go.. they found out I could s-sing… So they made me into a Vocaloid… and two years later… Here I am!" I smiled, but then took the gloomy expression I once had one.

"T-That's terrible Oliver… But, at least you had a good ending to the story!" I didn't dare look at him. "Y-You're the first person to k-know about my _real _parents beside Yohio, Ann and Al…" When I looked up, I saw a slight smile.

"I'm glad I know you trust me. But stop looking so sad! The past is in the past. Just keep moving forward!" He laughed, and I forced a chuckle. I just didn't feel like laughing at this point.

"Lui's not in my room. Would you like to come to my room and play some video games?"

"S-Sure! If Lui still wants t-to be my friend then we can ask him to come and play-"

"Nope." Len cut me off. "He's busy, so let's leave him alone." I nodded slowly, Len sounded like he didn't like Lui…

"A-Ah! Okay.. Let's go then.." I murmured, trying to break the silence. Len just laughed and signalled me to come along.

With James on my shoulder, I opened the door, literally forgetting about my past as I stood with a little more confidence.

_I just need to keep moving forward!_

* * *

**Sorry for not posting. I'm like, on writers block. Please tell me what you think should happen after they play video games and stuff in the reviews. I need to know like ASAP. And sorry for not posting sooner... I'm like super busy (PROCRASTINATING WITH GAMES AND SUCH) So I do apologise.. I'm still so surprised people even read my story still! Thanks a lot. Reviews keep me going~**

Anyway, bye for now!


End file.
